The Rain Has Stopped
by ojou-chan
Summary: "Ichigo..." Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ichigo. "Hujannya sudah berhenti..." A fic for Ichiruki Day Celebration! Dan sebuah cerita yang saya inginkan dari abang Tite di chap 424nya -ngarep-plak-


The Rain Has Stopped

.

.

Summary : "Ichigo..." Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ichigo.

"Hmm..?"

"Hujannya sudah berhenti..."

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Warning : oneshot pendek, gak kerasa romance-nya, rada OOC, NO Bashing chara, kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan itu hanya bagian dari usaha saya membuat deskrip, dan untuk itu saya minta maaf.

Ini cerita yang saya inginkan dari akang Tite Kubo di chap 424-nya, atau kalau boleh minta, yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari ide saya yang gaje ini..

A fic for Ichiruki Day!

* * *

Ichigo berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan gontai. Suasana sekolah tidak pernah bisa menghiburnya lagi sejak Rukia tidak ada di sana. Empat bulan yang dia lewatu tanpa gadis itu terasa bagai waktu yang sangat lama.

"Aku pulang..." Teriaknya di depan gerbang.

"Ah Onii-chan...!" Yuzu berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu. "Onii-chaan?" Panggil gadis kecil itu begitu melihat kakaknya berdiri diam, pandangannya menerawang ke seberang jalan.

"Onii-chaaan...!" Yuzu berteriak dengan cemprengnya karena merasa panggilannya tidak dihiraukan.

"Ah!" Ichigo tersadar, "Maaf..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih Ichi-nii?" Tiba-tiba saja Karin keluar dari rumah.

"Tidak..." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya saja, sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihat orang itu berkeliaran di sana..." Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan.

"Orang yang mana?" Yuzu velingukan, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana..."

"Apa?" Ichigo terheran-heran, "Itu!" Ichigo tau menunjuk orang memang tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya kali ini.

Yuzu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo, dan berhenti di depan gerbang. "Mana...?"

Ichigo tampak sangat heran sekarang. "Masa kau tidak lihat..." Dia tersentak, lalu memandang Karin dengan tatapan –benarkah-ini-?-.

"Ichi-nii..." Karin memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan aneh, "Itu hantu..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat ke arah sosok yang dilihatnya di seberang jalan. "Hei!" Panggilnya, sosok itu menoleh, dan Ichigo melihat suatu yang membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Di dada sosok itu, terpasang seutas rantai, yang menandakan masih ada sesuatu yang menahannya di dunia, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada sekarang.

"Aku..." Ichigo berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dialaminya, "Jadi aku bisa... Ah!" Ichigo seperti tertampar, segera saja dia berlari, dia menginginkan jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Onii-chan? Kau mau kemana?" Bahkan teriakan Yuzu tidak membuat langkahnya berhenti...

* * *

Di kejauhan terlihat bangunan kayu bertuliskan 'Urahara Shop', Ichigo mempercepat larinya.

"Kurosaki...?" Tesai terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berlarian masuk ke dalam toko.

"Mana Urahara?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada di dalam..." Belum selesai Tesai menjelaskan, Ichigo sudah menerobos masuk.

"Ichigo! Seru Urahara dengan kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Urahara!" Ichigo mencengkram bahu Urahara. "Aku... Aku bisa melihat hantu!"

"Haah...?" Urahara melotot keheranan.

"Aku bisa melihat hantu!" Teriak Ichigo, "Kekuatanku kembali!"

" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Ichigo, disertai sebuah suara lembut, Tenanglah Ichigo, ceritakan pelan-pelan."

Setelah berangsur tenang, Ichigo mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya...

"Hmm..." Urahara memegang dagunya, "Ini menarik..."

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya..."

* * *

Empat bulan telah berlalu sejak berakhirnya Winter War. Soul Society masih berusaha menata sistem yang kacau akibat peperangan dasyat itu, mencoba mengembalikan kehidupan damai mereka yang dulu.

Pengawalan diperketat, disana-sini terlihat pasukan patroli berjaga-jaga. Bisa dibilang Soul Society masih dalam keadaan paranoid akibat trauma yang begitu membekas. Kesibukan terlihat di semua kantor divisi. Ternyata ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu dibenahi pasca penghianatan yang dipimpin Kapten Divisi 5.

Di tengah-tengah keriuhan Seiretei, seorang gadis shinigami menyelinap dari barak divisinya. Bergerak perlahan dalam gerimis, menyusuri jalanan menuju pinggiran Rokungai. Tatapannya menerawang, seolah berusaha meraih apa yang tak bisa digapainya. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas panjang, membuang beban berat yang mengganjal di dadanya. Rasa dingin akibat rintik hujan yang meresap di pakaiannya, tidak dia rasakan lagi. Seluruh pikirannya tengah bekerja keras, menimbang dan mengikis keragu-raguan.

Langkahnya memasuki sebuah hutan, dimana kilasan-kilasan kenangan melompat di sana-sini, dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Bau tanah basah menyeruak diantara aroma rerumputan yang tumbuh tinggi.

"Kaien-dono..." Bisiknya lirih, seraya memandang sekelilingnya. Tempat itu masih tidak berubah, sejak Kaien Shiba menitipkan hatinya pada Rukia. "Maafkan aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang..." Rukia Kuchiki berbicara pada tetesan hujan dan angin yang bergerak perlahan.

"Kaien-dono, ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya." Rukia mengambil nafas sejenak, membiarkan udara lembab mengisi paru-parunya. "Aku minta maaf. Saat itu, di Las Noches, aku begitu naif dan bodoh hingga mengira Arroniero adalah kau. Harusnya, dengan mudah pun aku bisa membedakanmu dengannya. Harusnya sejak awal aku tau itu bukan kau... Karena hatimu, ada padaku..."Rukia meremas tangannya.

"Ya... Hati yang dulu kau titipkan padaku... Dan aku telah berjanji untuk menjaganya... Dan sekarang, aku memiliki satu hati lagi yang harus ku jaga..." Rukia tersenyum getir, "Meskipun pemiliknya tidak meninggalkan aku sepertimu... Namun seperti halnya Kaien-dono, aku tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. Dunia kami berbeda, terlebih lagi, dia kehilangan kekuatan spiritualnya..." Satu air mata diam-diam menitik di pipi Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang lagi, Kaien-dono... Tapi aku akan hidup dengan kenangan itu." Rukia tersenyum, "Aku akan menjaga hati Ichigo, seperti yang telah kulakukan utukmu. Karena aku yakin, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, menjaga 'ikatan' yang ada diantara kami."

"Aku ingin, kenangan itu tetap hidup, tanpa aku perlu menangisi atau menyesali keadaan ini. Aku ingin, hidup bersama kenangan itu, dengan tegar dan tetap tersenyum." Rukia menghela nafas, melepaskan beban terakhir yang menghimpit hatinya.

"Sayonara, Kaien-dono... Hatimu, selalu menempati satu ruang di sini." Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dada.

Sementara, di kejauhan seorang pemuda diam-diam mengamatinya...

"Apa aku belum bisa menghentikan hujan di hatinya? Huft... Aku memang tidak becus melindunginya." Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa berhamburan dalam kepala laki-laki itu...

-FLASHBACK-

'_Ichigo, jangan coba-coba melangkah dari sana. Kalau kau mengikutiku... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu...' _

_Dan aku membiarkanmu dibawa pergi Byakuya dan Renji._

_.  
_

'_Dapatkah aku, menjadi kuat dalam 10 hari...?'_

'_Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rukia...'__ Tapi aku hanya bisa menonton saja saat pedang Gin mengarah padamu, dan Byakuya yang akhirnya menyelamatkanmu._

'_Ichigo, aku akan tetap di Soul Society...'_

'_Aku ingat sekarang. Alasan kenapa aku begitu ingin menyelamatkanmu. Terimakasih, Rukia. Kau telah membuat hujan itu berhenti...'_

'_Ini bukan kau yang ada dalam hatiku, Ichigo!'_

'_Aku akan jadi lebih kuat!'__ Aku yang berjanji menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungimu, malah membiarkanmu terluka lagi._

'_Bukankah kita 'nakama', Ichigo?'_

'_Tidak mau berpencar? Pasti ini karena kau mengkhawatirkanku. __Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Ichigo!' _

_Aku tau kau gadis yang kuat, tapi aku selalu ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa memberikan rasa aman padamu._

_.  
_

'_Kuchiki Rukia sudah mati.__'_

'_Aku tidak percaya!'_

' _Kau mau kemana?'_

'_Menyelamatkan Rukia!' _

_Bahkan saat itu Byakuya jugalah yang akhirnya menyelamatkanmu._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan, Rukia? Untuk menghentikan hujan di hatimu, untuk mencoba menlindungimu sekali lagi...?"

* * *

Hujan pun turun lebih deras. Seolah ingin membasuh semua luka dan rasa sakit. Rukia Kuchiki masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menyembunyikan air mata dalam air hujan yang mengalir di permukaan kulitnya

'Sekali ini saja...' Pikirnya, 'Setelah itu aku akan berusaha kuat dalam menjalani hidupku.'

"Rukia!" Gemuruh suara hujan mengaburkan pendengaran Rukia, tapi sayup-sayup dia masih bisa mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan ragu, Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit berusaha menanggkap sosok hitam yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Rukia!" Panggil sosok itu lebih keras. Cukup keras untuk Rukia bisa mengenali suaranya.

"Ichi..." Mata Rukia membulat sempurna. Rambut oren yang mencolok diantara dominasi abu-abu yang diciptakan oleh hujan, ya, Rukia tidak akan salah mengenali orang ini. Tapi fakta yang diketahuinya membuat dia ragu pada shinigami yang berlari menghampirinya ini.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan, bodoh! Nanti kau sakit!" Ichigo melindungi kepala Rukia dengan lengan kosodenya.

"Ini... Ini bohong kan?" Rukia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Ichigo, lalu menarik pipinya.

"Aww..! Hapha-haphaan khau! Hakit hau!" (maksudnya : 'Apa-apaan kau! Sakit tau!')

"Kau benar-benar Ichigo...?"

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang mencubitnya, melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari pipinya, "Iya. Ini aku." Ichigo tersenyum.

"..." Rukia tidak merespon, masih saja menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Oi Rukia! Masa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Ichigo kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Tapi... Kau kehilangan kekuatanmu! Kau hanya manusia biasa! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang? Apa kau sudah mati?"

"Ck! Kasar sekali! Inikah sambutanmu? Aku tidak mati, Rukia... Aku hanya kembali jadi shinigami!"

"Bagaimana mungkin...?"

"Karena aku punya keinginan kuat untuk menjadi shinigami." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Hah?" Rukia tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin jadi shinigami, Rukia..." Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia dan membawanya ke bawah pohon terdekat, untuk berlindung dari butiran-butiran air yang menerjang mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau hanya akan terluka lagi."

"Tidak masalah. Karena hanya dengan itu, aku bisa melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku..." Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu jadi shinigami untuk melindungi keluarga dan teman-temanmu, Ichigo..." Rukia terlihat belum menangkap inti pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak. Aku harus jadi shinigami. Karena yang ingin kulindungi adalah seorang shinigami..."

"Eh?" Rukia terkejut, "Itu... Maksudmu..."

"Yaa... seorang shinigami pendek yang keras kepala dan sangat menyusahkan..." Ichigo beusaha menahan senyum gelinya.

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi Ichigo.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tersinggung..." Tapi yang terlihat di wajah Rukia hanyalah senyum, sebuah ekspresi kebahagiaan.

"Tapi kelihatannya aku harus kembali berusaha dari awal..." Ichigo menunjukkan zanpakutounya pada Rukia. Sebuah pedang berukuran besar. Bentuk zangetsu Ichigo yang pertama persis seperti yang dulu dimilikinya saat pertama kali menjadi shinigami pengganti.

"Kau kecewa..?" Tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Tidak, asalkan bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku akan berlatih keras supaya bisa melindungimu."

Spontan saja Rukia tersenyum lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada sesuatu yang sangat penting, "Lalu...? Apa yang bisa memngembalikan kekuatan shinigami-mu? Latihan kejam yang diberikan Urahara?" Tebaknya.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Bukan itu..."

"Hn...?" Rukia terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Hougyoku..." Jawab Ichigo tenang.

"Apa?"

"Urahara bilang, ini semua kekuatan Hougyoku."

"Hougyoku...?" Ulang Rukia.

"Hougyoku yang dapat mengetahui keinginan hati di sekitarnya dan membuatnya jadi nyata."

"Tapi... Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau ini masih tetap saja bodoh..." Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia yang basah. "Urahara kan tinggal tidak jauh dariku..."

"Hougyoku tidak ada bersama Urahara, Ichigo!" Ucapan Rukia membuat dahi Ichigo semakin berkerut. "Hougyoku telah dibawa kembali ke Soul Society setelah Aizen dipenjarakan."

"Apa?" Ichigo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Urahara hanya bilang bahwa kembalinya kekuatan Ichigo disebabkan oleh kekuatan Hougyoku. Hal itu membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa Hougyoku ada di Karakura, tersimpan dengan aman di tangan Urahara.

"Tapi aku yakin Urahara tidak bohong padaku, Rukia... Dia bilang itu kekuatan Hougyoku..."

"Hougyoku sudah disegel, Ichigo."

"Disegel?" Rukia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan anggukan kecil. "Lalu..." Ichigo benar-benar bingung akan hal ini. Bagaimana benda bernama Hougyoku itu mampu mendeteksi dan mewujudkan keinginannya, sementara benda itu tidak berada di dekatnya, bahkan berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya...?

"Dimana Hougyoku sekarang?" Ichigo berusaha berpikir rasional, "Ada pada Yamamoto Sou-taichou?"

"Tidak..." Jawab Rukia. "Hougyoku disegel dan dikembalikan ke..." Rukia tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kemana...? Hei, kenapa membuat wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hougyoku... dikembalikan ke..." Rukia seolah baru mendapat pencerahan. Dia berusaha mencerna semua ini. "Dikembalikan ke wadahnya..."

"Wadahnya...?" Ichigo terbelalak.

"Iya..." Ditaatapnya Ichigo lekat. "Hougyoku ada di sini..." Rukia menempelkan telunjuk di dadanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan fakta dan menyusunnnya menjadi puzzel yang utuh dalam kepala mereka. Riuh suara hujan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Langit sudah berhenti menangis. Awan mendung perlahan memudar, menampakkan matarahi senja yang indah... Matahari yang membawa secercah terang bagi seisi hutan itu.

"Jadi..." Rukia memecah keheningan. Urahara memang tidak bohong..."

"Iya. Ini memang kekuatan Hougyoku..." Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rukia. "Tapi keinginan hati yang diwujudkan oleh Hougyoku, bukanlah keinginanku..." Ichigo menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesorang yang juga menginginkan kekuatan spiritualnya kembali.

"Itu... Aku." Rukia menengadah, melihat ke dalam mata Ichigo. "Aku selalu ingin kau bisa melihat dan bersama aku seperti dulu lagi..." Rukia merasakan tarikan di bahunya, saat dia tersadar, dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Ichigo...

"Terimakasih, Rukia..." Ichigo mempererat dekapannya.

"Ichigo..." Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ichigo.

"Hmm..?"

"Hujannya sudah berhenti..."

If I can not protect by just extending my hand,

I want a blade, so I can reach in front of her.

The power to crush destiny…

(Kurosaki Ichigo, Bleach Vol.23)


End file.
